Cloud 9- A Few Years Later
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: Everyone has successfully finished high and college. So what's going on now? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Will's POV  
"Kayla I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the front door and then walked into me and Kayla's house then closed the door then hung up my jacket. Donald came racing towards me. I smiled and knelt down to pet Donald. I noticed something in his mouth. I snatched the thing from Donald's mouth and saw it was a note. From Kayla.  
Dear Will,  
Went snowboarding with Skye. I'll be back later. Love you  
-Kayla  
I grinned. This is perfect. I crumpled up the note and I threw it away and then I called Kayla's dad. It rang twice and then finally on the third ring Kayla's dad answered.  
Kayla's Dad: Hello?  
Will: Mr. Morgan. It's Will  
Kayla's Dad: oh hi Will. What's up? How are you doing?  
Will: I'm doing fine and so is Kayla. And I want to ask you and your wife something. Can you go get her?  
Their was silence until Mr. Morgan called for his wife. Their was chatter and then Mrs. Morgan's voice came on the phone.  
Mrs. Morgan: Will?  
Will: Hi Mrs. Morgan. I need to ask you and your husband something  
Mrs. Morgan: what is it?  
Will: Can I get your blessing because I want to propose to Kayla and marry her  
Silence. Oh no...  
Mrs. Morgan: you have my blessing. What about you sweetie?  
Mr. Morgan: if you hurt my little girl I swear I will hurt you  
Will: I won't hurt Kayla sir. I'm in love with her. Have I hurt her before? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 9 years  
Mr. Morgan: Don't sass me. And...you have my...b...blessing  
Will: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan  
And then the conversation was over. I put my phone down and I went upstairs to me and Kayla's room. I went to my bedside and I pulled out a black box. I opened it and their was the engagement ring I was gonna propose with to Kayla. A couple days ago Skye and I went to get this ring because I told her I wanna propose to Kayla. And it'll be on our 9 year anniversary. All of a sudden Donald jumped on the bed and that startled me. I looked at him annoyed. "Woof!" He said. I put the engagement ring away and then I went downstairs Donald following.

I was making Pork and Tender Lone with Sweet Potato Fries (Kayla's favorite) when the front door opened and I heard a "I'm home!" "In the kitchen!" I replied back. Kayla came into the kitchen with her snowboarding clothing still on. "Have fun snowboarding?" I asked wrapping an arm around Kayla. "Yeah. I'm teaching Skye how to do the Cloud 9." "How's she doing on learning?" "Good. She almost has it." Kayla unwrapped my hand from her waist and she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some warm clothes on." "K. I'm making your favorite dinner." Kayla came to me and pecked my cheek. She was about to walk away but I turned away from the stove and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kayla kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke a minute later. "I love you." I whsupered. "Ditto." Kayla pecked my lips then went upstairs to shower. I turned back to the stove and continued coking. Gosh I love that girl so much.

20 minutes later Kayla and I were eating dinner. Kayla changed into a white tank top with blue pajama pants. Her hair was braided and put to the side. We talked about my job (I teach kids how to snowboard and I get paid a lot for it). Kayla owns her own boutique called Kayla's Fashion and she gets paid a lot also. " Im teaching this girl a 180 and she's getting the hang of it." Kayla smiled. "Well you ARE the best." I smiled at Kayla and I kissed her. Kayla kissed back and then broke the kiss and continued to eat her dinner. "So...our 9 year anniversary is tomorrow." "I know. I got you something." "Can't wait to see it. We're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go snowboarding." "Ohh romantic." I smiled and ate my dinner. I can't wait wait to propose to Kayla. So can't wait.

After dinner and after dessert, Kayla and I were cuddling in bed watching movies. We were watching our favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Kayla introduced me to Pitch Perfect so now it's my favorite movie now. I glanced down at Kayla and noticed she's asleep. I smiled down at her and moved her gently on her side of the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her. I turned off all the lights in the room and I got under the covers, pulled Kayla close to me, wrapped my arms around her, and then went to sleep. Chapter 1  
Will's POV  
"Kayla I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the front door and then walked into me and Kayla's house then closed the door then hung up my jacket. Donald came racing towards me. I smiled and knelt down to pet Donald. I noticed something in his mouth. I snatched the thing from Donald's mouth and saw it was a note. From Kayla.  
Dear Will,  
Went snowboarding with Skye. I'll be back later. Love you  
-Kayla  
I grinned. This is perfect. I crumpled up the note and I threw it away and then I called Kayla's dad. It rang twice and then finally on the third ring Kayla's dad answered.  
Kayla's Dad: Hello?  
Will: Mr. Morgan. It's Will  
Kayla's Dad: oh hi Will. What's up? How are you doing?  
Will: I'm doing fine and so is Kayla. And I want to ask you and your wife something. Can you go get her?  
Their was silence until Mr. Morgan called for his wife. Their was chatter and then Mrs. Morgan's voice came on the phone.  
Mrs. Morgan: Will?  
Will: Hi Mrs. Morgan. I need to ask you and your husband something  
Mrs. Morgan: what is it?  
Will: Can I get your blessing because I want to propose to Kayla and marry her  
Silence. Oh no...  
Mrs. Morgan: you have my blessing. What about you sweetie?  
Mr. Morgan: if you hurt my little girl I swear I will hurt you  
Will: I won't hurt Kayla sir. I'm in love with her. Have I hurt her before? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 9 years  
Mr. Morgan: Don't sass me. And...you have my...b...blessing  
Will: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan  
And then the conversation was over. I put my phone down and I went upstairs to me and Kayla's room. I went to my bedside and I pulled out a black box. I opened it and their was the engagement ring I was gonna propose with to Kayla. A couple days ago Skye and I went to get this ring because I told her I wanna propose to Kayla. And it'll be on our 9 year anniversary. All of a sudden Donald jumped on the bed and that startled me. I looked at him annoyed. "Woof!" He said. I put the engagement ring away and then I went downstairs Donald following.

I was making Pork and Tender Lone with Sweet Potato Fries (Kayla's favorite) when the front door opened and I heard a "I'm home!" "In the kitchen!" I replied back. Kayla came into the kitchen with her snowboarding clothing still on. "Have fun snowboarding?" I asked wrapping an arm around Kayla. "Yeah. I'm teaching Skye how to do the Cloud 9." "How's she doing on learning?" "Good. She almost has it." Kayla unwrapped my hand from her waist and she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some warm clothes on." "K. I'm making your favorite dinner." Kayla came to me and pecked my cheek. She was about to walk away but I turned away from the stove and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kayla kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke a minute later. "I love you." I whsupered. "Ditto." Kayla pecked my lips then went upstairs to shower. I turned back to the stove and continued coking. Gosh I love that girl so much.

20 minutes later Kayla and I were eating dinner. Kayla changed into a white tank top with blue pajama pants. Her hair was braided and put to the side. We talked about my job (I teach kids how to snowboard and I get paid a lot for it). Kayla owns her own boutique called Kayla's Fashion and she gets paid a lot also. " Im teaching this girl a 180 and she's getting the hang of it." Kayla smiled. "Well you ARE the best." I smiled at Kayla and I kissed her. Kayla kissed back and then broke the kiss and continued to eat her dinner. "So...our 9 year anniversary is tomorrow." "I know. I got you something." "Can't wait to see it. We're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go snowboarding." "Ohh romantic." I smiled and ate my dinner. I can't wait wait to propose to Kayla. So can't wait.

After dinner and after dessert, Kayla and I were cuddling in bed watching movies. We were watching our favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Kayla introduced me to Pitch Perfect so now it's my favorite movie now. I glanced down at Kayla and noticed she's asleep. I smiled down at her and moved her gently on her side of the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her. I turned off all the lights in the room and I got under the covers, pulled Kayla close to me, wrapped my arms around her, and then went to sleep. Chapter 1  
Will's POV  
"Kayla I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the front door and then walked into me and Kayla's house then closed the door then hung up my jacket. Donald came racing towards me. I smiled and knelt down to pet Donald. I noticed something in his mouth. I snatched the thing from Donald's mouth and saw it was a note. From Kayla.  
Dear Will,  
Went snowboarding with Skye. I'll be back later. Love you  
-Kayla  
I grinned. This is perfect. I crumpled up the note and I threw it away and then I called Kayla's dad. It rang twice and then finally on the third ring Kayla's dad answered.  
Kayla's Dad: Hello?  
Will: Mr. Morgan. It's Will  
Kayla's Dad: oh hi Will. What's up? How are you doing?  
Will: I'm doing fine and so is Kayla. And I want to ask you and your wife something. Can you go get her?  
Their was silence until Mr. Morgan called for his wife. Their was chatter and then Mrs. Morgan's voice came on the phone.  
Mrs. Morgan: Will?  
Will: Hi Mrs. Morgan. I need to ask you and your husband something  
Mrs. Morgan: what is it?  
Will: Can I get your blessing because I want to propose to Kayla and marry her  
Silence. Oh no...  
Mrs. Morgan: you have my blessing. What about you sweetie?  
Mr. Morgan: if you hurt my little girl I swear I will hurt you  
Will: I won't hurt Kayla sir. I'm in love with her. Have I hurt her before? We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 9 years  
Mr. Morgan: Don't sass me. And...you have my...b...blessing  
Will: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan  
And then the conversation was over. I put my phone down and I went upstairs to me and Kayla's room. I went to my bedside and I pulled out a black box. I opened it and their was the engagement ring I was gonna propose with to Kayla. A couple days ago Skye and I went to get this ring because I told her I wanna propose to Kayla. And it'll be on our 9 year anniversary. All of a sudden Donald jumped on the bed and that startled me. I looked at him annoyed. "Woof!" He said. I put the engagement ring away and then I went downstairs Donald following.

I was making Pork and Tender Lone with Sweet Potato Fries (Kayla's favorite) when the front door opened and I heard a "I'm home!" "In the kitchen!" I replied back. Kayla came into the kitchen with her snowboarding clothing still on. "Have fun snowboarding?" I asked wrapping an arm around Kayla. "Yeah. I'm teaching Skye how to do the Cloud 9." "How's she doing on learning?" "Good. She almost has it." Kayla unwrapped my hand from her waist and she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some warm clothes on." "K. I'm making your favorite dinner." Kayla came to me and pecked my cheek. She was about to walk away but I turned away from the stove and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kayla kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke a minute later. "I love you." I whsupered. "Ditto." Kayla pecked my lips then went upstairs to shower. I turned back to the stove and continued coking. Gosh I love that girl so much.

20 minutes later Kayla and I were eating dinner. Kayla changed into a white tank top with blue pajama pants. Her hair was braided and put to the side. We talked about my job (I teach kids how to snowboard and I get paid a lot for it). Kayla owns her own boutique called Kayla's Fashion and she gets paid a lot also. " Im teaching this girl a 180 and she's getting the hang of it." Kayla smiled. "Well you ARE the best." I smiled at Kayla and I kissed her. Kayla kissed back and then broke the kiss and continued to eat her dinner. "So...our 9 year anniversary is tomorrow." "I know. I got you something." "Can't wait to see it. We're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go snowboarding." "Ohh romantic." I smiled and ate my dinner. I can't wait wait to propose to Kayla. So can't wait.

After dinner and after dessert, Kayla and I were cuddling in bed watching movies. We were watching our favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Kayla introduced me to Pitch Perfect so now it's my favorite movie now. I glanced down at Kayla and noticed she's asleep. I smiled down at her and moved her gently on her side of the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her. I turned off all the lights in the room and I got under the covers, pulled Kayla close to me, wrapped my arms around her, and then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kayla's POV  
I woke up the next morning at 10:30. Since it was Saturday I got to sleep in. I smiled and l was going to get out of bed but Will's arms were around me and they were tight. I tried to get out of them but they were to strong. I sighed and turned to face Will. "Will." I whispered. Will just continued sleeping. I inched towards his ear and whispered, "Willl." "Hm?" "Please get your arms off me." Will opened of of his eyes and said, "Maybe I don't want to." "Will." I whined. Will smiled and went back to sleep pulling me closer to him his hands tightening around me. I sighed not thinking I was going to win. But all of a sudden I saw Donald. I smiled and I whispered, "Donald." That got his attention. I motioned for him to come here and he ran over to me. I put my face out and he licked me. "Do that to Will." I said. Donald ran to Will and started to lick his face. "Donald stop." He unwrapped his arms around my waist and put his hands up from Donald so Donald won't lick him. I got out of bed and said, "Good work Donald." Donald ran to me and I picked him up and Will stared at me I'm confusion. "To get out of your arms I got Donald to lick you." "Nice Morgan...but...I guess I'll be in bed...all alone...on our anniversary." And then Will started to fake cry. I rolled my eyes and put Donald down and then I got into bed with Will. And then Will grabbed me and had me on the bed him lying on me and him holding my arms down. "Happy anniversary." I smiled and said "Happy anniversary." "I can't wait for tonight." "Me neither." And then Will kissed me.  
(A couple of hours later)  
Will's POV  
I was so nervous. I had on a suit and I had dress shoes on and I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. Tonight I was gonna propose to Kayla. What if she says no? What if she still has feelings for Nick?! Ok that's crazy I know. I took out my phone and texted Skye  
To: Skye  
From: Will  
I'm nervous. What if Kayla says no when I propose to her?! I can't do it  
To: Will  
From: Skye  
You can do it Will. I guarantee you she's going to say yes. Have faith in yourself.  
I stared at that message. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in yourself. "Will?" I breathed in and out and opened the door. When I first saw Kayla my mouth hung open. She was wearing a strapless pink dress, pink flats, her hair was straightened and she was wearing the heart necklace I gave her for our 2 month anniversary and a charm bracelet. "Do I look pretty?" Kayla asked. "You look breathtaking." Kayla smiled and she put her purse she had on her shoulder and held out her hand. "Shall we go?" I nodded and held her hand and then we walked to the car and drove to Le Donica.

"Hi we have a reservation. Cloud." I said to a person working here. The person checked the reservations and said, "Oh yes. Follow me your table is right this way." The person grabbed menus and led us to a table. When we got to the table, I pulled out Kayla's chair. She smiled at me and I sat down. The person gave us our menus and then she left. Kayla took off her coat and she looked at the menu. I was fiddling with the engagement box in my pocket. I was also looking at the menu. Just then a waiter came. "Hi. I'm Daniel. I'll be your editor tonight. What can I get you to drink?" "Water please." "Same." Daniel nodded and went to get our drinks. I looked down at my menu and tried to concentrate but I couldn't. "Are you ok?" Kayla asked me. "What? Yeah I'm fine." Kayla looked at me not believing it. "No seriously I'm fine. Seriously." Kayla nodded and looked down at her menu.

Dinner was good. Now we were getting ready to snowboard. "Ok you ready?" I nodded and Kayla started to snowboard. First she did the Cloud 9. Then she did a crippler 7. Then she did a front five and a back five. And then she was done. "Good job." Kayla smiled and then I did all the moves she did. After that we were done so we went home.

At home we were sitting in the living room the fire on. Donald was sitting in the living room lying down sleeping. "Ok I go first." Kayla gave me something she was holding from behind her back. I unwrapped it and saw it was a picture the Hot Doggers all took at the Fire and Ice competition. We were holding our trophy and smiling widely. The frame said, "Champions!" I looked at Kayla and said, "I love it. Thank you." "No problem." I kissed Kayla then broke the kiss. I sighed and said, "Now your turn." I took Kayla's hands and said, "Kayla Morgan. I love you. I know we didn't get along when we met but that changed. I started having feelings for you and when we kissed sparks flied. Your a determined girl, your beautiful, funny, smart. You an awesome snowboarder...these 9 years we've had were amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you Kayla Morgan marry me?" After I said that I took out the ring box and I got onto one knee and I opened the ring box. Kayla had her hand over her mouth and she was crying a little bit. After a while she started nodding. "Yes." I started smiling. I put the ring on her finger, put the ring box on the couch and sat on the couch and kissed Kayla. I put Kayla onto my lap and kissed her. Kayla wrapped her legs around my waist and put her hands on my neck. I wrapped my arms around Kayla's waist and we continued in this position for a while. Until I felt my hands going up to unzip her dress. That's when we stopped because we were in front of Donald. We got out of that position and we stood up. Kayla admired her ring and said, "I need to go call Skye." She reached into her bag and called Skye.  
Kayla's POV  
Skye: Hello?  
Kayla: I'm engaged!  
Skye: OMG he finally proposed!  
Kayla: YES!  
I felt Will smiling in the background. He took the ring box from the couch and he took the picture and pecked my cheek and said, "I'll be upstairs." I nodded and Donald followed.  
Skye: I helped Will pick the ring out  
Kayla: Well you did a fantabulous job. I love the ring so much. And I'm gonna go spend time with my fiancé. Bye  
Skye: bye  
I hung up and grabbed my purse and I walked upstairs. I walked into me and Will's room and I put my purse in my closet and I took of my shoes and I heard Will call, "Don't take off your dress yet!" I smiled and yelled, "Don't take off your suit yet." "Don't worry I haven't. I don't want it off yet." I smiled and I took off my charm bracelet and my necklace and then I walked over to Donald. "Donald can you sleep somewhere else tonight?" Donald looked at me and licked my face. I giggled at him and Will said, "Donald stop that's my fiancé. She's mine." "Looks like you have some competition." I sing songed. "I better not. I can win." Donald growled at Will and then ran out of the bedroom. I giggled and then I closed the door and locked it. I saw the picture on Will's bedside table and smiled. I got on the bed and said, "Today was some night huh?" "Yeah it is. But we have a couple hours till our anniversary is over so..." I smiled and climbed to Will and got onto him and kissed him.  
Skye's POV  
I ran upstairs to me and Nick's room. Yes. Nick and I are married and have a baby on the way. Like Kayla and Will we finished high school together and went to college and then a few years later we got married. And now at age 26 (I'm the same age as Kayla and Will) I'm pregnant. "Nick guess what?" "Hmm?" Nick was playing on his computer probably Skyping someone. I walked to Nick, closed the computer and then put it on the floor. "What the hell Skye?! "I want to tell you something exciting." "What?" Nick whined lying his head on his pillow. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Kayla and Will are engaged.  
Nick's POV  
Kayla...is...engaged?! The only reason I went out with Skye is to try to make Kayla jealous! (Not true.). And I married Skye and made her pregnant... but now Kayla's engaged to Will? "That's great. I should call her and say my congratulations to her." I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room into the baby room. I closed the door and called Kayla.  
Kayla's POV  
I was kissing Will while trying to unbutton his shirt. His suit jacket is off and I'm halfway done with his shirt. We were still in the same position and just as I'm about done with his buttons my phone rings. And my phone is on the vanity. I broke the kiss and Will whined, "Please don't get it." I sighed and pecked his lips and said, "I'll be right back." He sighed and I got out of bed and I answered my phone.  
Kayla: "Hello?  
Nick: "Kayla! Skye told me the big news. Congratulations  
Kayla: Thank you  
Nick: your welcome...soo...how have you been?  
Kayla: good...remember you saw me Tuesday...  
Nick: I know! Just...wanted to know how you been  
Kayla: I've been good. Listen I gotta go I'm in the middle of something  
Nick: ok! Well congrats again  
Kayla: thank you. Bye  
Nick: bye  
I hung up and then walked to the bed, got onto Will, and unbuttoned his shirt fully, took it off, and kissed Will. Will flipped me and had me straddled. Oh no I'm gonna mess up my hair! I thought. I sighed and kissed back feeling Will's chest. He had hair on his stomach but he also had a six-pack. I touched his six pack and that made him moan. I smiled and to have payback on me Will started kissing down my neck. I groaned and layed my head back. I hate revenge.  
Nick's POV  
I was looking at pictures of me and Kayla on my phone and crying. I can't believe I wasn't with her. I heard a knock on the door. "Nick?" "Go away!" I screamed. I heard shuffling and that probably meant Skye walked away. I went back to looking at pictures when a thought came to my mind. I need to break up Will and Kayla.  
Will's POV  
(A couple of hours later)  
I was sleeping when suddenly a knock was heard on the front door. I groaned and checked the time. 2:32 in the morning. I sighed and put on my boxers and my pants and my shirt I wore to the anniversary dinner and I walked downstairs. I opened the door and looked around. I was about to close the door but I saw a note. I picked it up and I brought it in. I went to the kitchen and saw Donald lying on the floor. When I turned on the light Donald looked at me and ran towards me. I picked him up and turned off the kitchen light and walked upstairs. I took off my clothes except for my boxers and I got into bed with Donald and used my phone as light to read the note,  
Better be careful Will. I might steal Kayla. You NEVER know.  
-S  
I stared at the note. And suddenly I got a text.  
From: S  
To: Will  
I'm ALWAYS watching. Better keep Kayla with you at all times.  
-S  
I stared at the text. I turned my phone off and put it on my bedside table and put the note in the drawer on the bedside table. I wrapped my arms around Kayla and brought her close to me.  
No One's POV  
I smiled and I stared at Will and Kayla through the bedside table. I am totally going to steal Kayla from Will. Totally.


End file.
